


Поцелуи

by finlyandka



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finlyandka/pseuds/finlyandka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Больше всего Лив любит целоваться по утрам, когда Оливия приезжает на Мост в самом начале дня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8640) by Shreds of Serenity. 



> Своеобразный подарок для глазурины на день рождения (потому что мне просто нужен стимул). За время перевода была съедена огромная шоколадка и выпито четыре кружки кофе.

Больше всего Лив любит целоваться по утрам, когда Оливия приезжает на Мост в самом начале дня. Иногда та на вкус как зубная паста -- и после таких поцелуев язык Лив слегка пощипывает, точно так же, как бывает рано-рано, сразу после подъема. Раз в неделю она на вкус похожа на жидкость для полоскания рта -- слегка горчащий ментол. После этого язык Лив жжется. Но ее самые любимые дни -- это дни, когда поцелуи Оливии имеют оттенок кофе.

Порой это богатый, насыщенный вкус шоколадного мокко -- и тогда язык Оливии, который на ощупь как бархат, точно тает во рту у Лив. А еще бывают дни сладкого карамельного латте с густой пеной, и их поцелуи в эти дни такие же сладкие, мягкие и, может, даже поверхностные, легкие, как разбавленное водой вино. А иногда это горький шоколад, острый и пряный, с сильным ореховым привкусом, расцветающий у Лив на языке, превращающий их поцелуи в дикую и безжалостную битву губ и языков, после которой у них обеих слегка подгибаются ноги, и не хватает воздуха. 

В такие дни они обе уходят домой с расцарапанными ногтями спинами и следами укусов; в такие дни все их мышцы ноют от усталости и приятной боли, которая слишком сокровенна, чтобы с кем-то еще ею делиться. 

Но таких дней очень и очень мало. Большую часть времени утренние поцелуи имеют вкус черного кофе с сахаром, и вкус этот скорее горький, нежели сладкий. От него у Лив слегка колет под сердцем, а живот сжимается в узел от сильного желания чего-то, что намного глубже и сильнее, чем простой голод. А потом оно превращается в крохотных порхающих бабочек, наводняющих ее кровь, оголяющих нервы и заставляющих их гореть в предвкушении; и тогда же маленькие фейерверки взрываются внутри ее головы. Такие поцелуи похожи на огонь, будто бы все тело Лив погибает от лихорадочного жара, от глубоко затаенного внутри безумия. 

Такие поцелуи действуют на нее, точно черная дыра, и их притяжение слишком сильно, чтобы ему сопротивляться. 

А еще бывают дни, когда кофе в их поцелуях смешивается с блеском для губ, которым пользуется Оливия, и тогда это -- непреодолимый вкус сладостно-горького запретного плода, и в такие дни Лив целует ее с отчаянием, рожденным в настолько тесном сплетении вины и безумной жажды, что невозможно понять, где же заканчивается одно и начинается другое. 

И в такие дни жажда заполняет ее изнутри точно прекрасно смертельно ядовитые пары, от которых першит в горле и глаза колет от слез. 

Тогда же Лив целует Оливию страстно, несдержанно, ни разу не открывая плотно сомкнутых глаз, ни разу не смотря на такое знакомое лицо, продернутое пленкой боли. В такие дни от ее захвата на руках Оливии остаются красно-лиловые синяки, и ее рот неукротим, и остановить ее невозможно. Оливия знает, что в такие дни лучше сдаться без боя. 

В такие дни Лив, опустошенная и разбитая, возвращается домой, мечтая, что именно сегодня она сможет напиться до полного беспамятства. Когда она возвращается домой, мечтая, чтобы Оливия попросила ее остаться. 

В такие дни Оливия всегда спрашивает, останется ли она. 

В такие дни она всегда говорит нет.

**Author's Note:**

> To my dear-dear Anam (the author), who may find this work here one day (who am I kidding, I'm gonna send her a link as soon as I finish posting it xD): thank you. :) What a flawless human being you are. 
> 
> Personally, I'm in love with this fic. So if you are able to, go and read the original work then. :)


End file.
